Image capture devices, such as digital cameras included in smart phones, digital video cameras or digital still cameras, may be used in different applications and environments. An image capture device may be capable of producing imagery under a variety of lighting conditions. For example, image capture devices may operate in environments that include large amounts of reflected or saturated light, as well as in environments that include high levels of contrast. Current smartphones cameras include a 3 A adjustment module (auto exposure, auto white balance, auto focus) in addition to other modules (e.g. tint adjustment module) to adjust the imaging signal processor (ISP) hardware and have become more and more sophisticated.